There is a growing demand for people to be able to treat their own teeth, for example with tooth whitening products, beyond the traditional brushing with a cleansing product. An exemplary tooth whitening composition is disclosed in PCT application WO 01/01940.
The treatment fluid disclosed in the above-referenced PCT application is but one example of a number of useful fluid compositions which comprise a film-forming polymer dissolved or dispersed in a volatile solvent which can then be applied, e.g. by painting onto a surface to be treated. One of the problems posed by such fluids is the need to provide a convenient package that prevents the fluid from drying out yet is convenient to use when needed. The applicant has found that further substantial problems are presented by the incompatibility of many common packaging materials with the solvents used. Yet further difficulties are presented by the need to assist the user of such products in sustaining a treatment regimen over a period of several days in an effective and hygienic manner.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide unit dose treatment products wherein a volatile, film-forming liquid is provided in a convenient package having a prolonged shelf life. It is a further object of the present invention to provide kits containing several such products, together with multiple applicators for the liquid, in order to provide a user in need of such products with an easy to follow regimen which is not halted by clogged or dirty applicators.
These and other objectives will become readily apparent from the detailed description that follows.
All documents cited are, in relevant part, incorporated herein by reference; the citation of any document is not to be construed as an admission that it is prior art with respect to the present invention.